Recueil sans écueils
by raito hana
Summary: Un petit recueil rassemblant divers Os courts Chapitre 5 : Il voulait se venger de cet être abominable, lui qui l'avait dessaisi de ceux qu'il aimait...
1. Chapter 1 : pause glacée

**Voici un petit OS fait pendant un défi entre amies fangirls, un thème était imposé : « glace »**

**Disclamer : Kurogane et Fye sont la propriété des CLAMP**

* * *

-Regarde Kuro-puu ! Un marchant de glace ! J'en veux une s'il te plait, s'il te plait s'il te plait !

-Ah c'est bon prend-la ta glace ! S'énerva Kurogane ouvrant son porte-monnaie.

Quelle idée il avait eu de suivre Fye quand celui-ci lui avait demandé s'il voulait se balader après leur dernier cour magistral de la journée. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire et qu'en plus pour une fois le temps était clément, alors il s'était laissé tenté espérant que son ami soit moins énervant que d'habitude.

Mais quel naïf il pourrait faire parfois !

-Kuro-chan, tu ne prends rien toi ? Demanda Fye avec un grand sourire

-J'aime pas le sucré et tu le sais très bien abruti ! Hurla-t-il faisant pleurer un enfant, terrorisé par l'air enragé du grand toutou.

Après avoir payé leur consommation ils flânèrent, profitant du parasol improvisé qu'étaient les arbres du parc.

-Kuro-chan est une grosse brute qui fait pleurer les enfants ! S'indigna faussement Fye pour provoquer son ami.

-C'est ta faute abruti ! Si tu me prenais pas toujours la tête ! Et mange ta glace ! Tempeta-t-il en fourrant le cornet dans la bouche du blondinet.

Au moins quand il avait la bouche pleine il la fermait.

Mais lorsque Kurogane reporta un instant son regard sur Fye, son attention fut soudain happée ses gestes. Fye était en train de lécher sa glace avec délectation, passant sa langue lentement sur chaque recoin, ne laissant aucune parcelle vierge de son exploration délectable. Puis avec une lenteur presque risible il enfouit toute la crème glacée dans sa bouche sensuelle tout en continuant de sucer avec bonheur le met sucré.

Dieu comme il enviait ce cornet qui pouvait sentir si intimement cette langue joueuse autour de son anneau glacé...

_Mais je déraille complétement ! _

-Ca va Kuro-pu ? Tu es tout rouge...Demanda innocemment Fye.

Avant que Kurogane ne puisse dire quoi que soit le jeune homme blond posa sa main sur le front du grand toutou, ce qui accentua ses rougissement.

-Tu n'as l'air d'avoir un peu de fièvre...Tu devrais peut-être aller voir un méde...

La phrase du blond fut interrompue brutalement par une paire de lèvres bouillantes, posées sur sa bouche glacée.

Le cornet lui était tombé sur le sol le qui fit sourire Kurogane dans son baiser alors qu'il partait à la conquête de la langue si tentante de son vis à vis, qui commençait à fondre de sensualité

_Kurogane 1 point, cornet de glace 0 ! _Pensa triomphalement Kurogane avant de tomber lui aussi dans les limbes du plaisir.

Fye lui, songea qu'il tenterait bien un autre genre de crème glacée...

On est gourmand ou on ne l'est pas !

Fin


	2. Chapitre 2 : la mélodie de la pluie

**Voici une nouvelle fiction qui a pour thème « pluie »**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété des CLAMP.**

* * *

Il avait dû supporter les minets et les minettes de son lycée qui avait tous ensemble le QI d'une seule huitre, et bien sûr lorsqu'il sortait de cet enfer il fallait qu'il se mette à pleuvoir ! Ouais il vivait dans le nord et ALORS ? Il ne pleuvait pas tous les jours dans cette région figurez-vous ! Il avait même fait très beau jusqu'à maintenant, c'était à croire que dieu aimait bien le voir enrager ! Évidement pour couronner le tout, Kurogane avait oublié son parapluie et son porte-feuille contenant ses tickets de bus et son argent...Il n'avait plus qu'à marcher jusqu'au domicile familial qui était à plus d'une demi-heure de marche...Mais il ne put mettre ce plan peu joyeux à exécution car la pluie devint torrent, le grondement de l'orage se fit entendre...

Le jeune homme décida alors de courir vers l'endroit abrité le plus proche, c'est-à-dire le conservatoire à côté de son lycée. Il entra, passa devant l'accueil qui menait au hall sans aucun problèmes. On pouvait vraiment entrer dans cet établissement comme dans un moulin ! Il s'arrêta un instant sur un banc à disposition. Il l'avait échappé belle...Ce qu'il pouvait détester les orages ! C'était la faute de sa cousine ça, elle lui avait dit un jour que s'il restait dehors par temps orageux il risquait de se faire frapper par la foudre. Cette hantise ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis lors.

Se félicitant intérieurement d'avoir échappé à un tel sort le lycéen se cala un peu confortablement sur le banc de bois et ferma les yeux.

C'est là qu'il l'entendit.

C'était une mélodie si douce si apaisante qu'elle lui fit immédiatement penser au son de la pluie. Pas une pluie diluvienne, non une pluie de printemps qui tombait avec légèreté sur les bourgeons en fleurs, les faisant briller de mille feux tel des bijoux précieux.

Voilà qu'il devenait sentimental...C'était cette musique qui le faisait virer gaga !

S'ébrouant pour reprendre ses esprits Kurogane se décida à se lever pour trouver la source de cette mélodie hypnotique. Il se laissa porter par le son de celle-ci comme un pantin se laisse porter par ses fils et après avoir parcouru les étages et les couloirs tantôt étroits tantôt larges du bâtiment il arriva à destination.

Dans la salle ouverte se dressait un piano à queues, devant ce piano à queue jouait un être irréel, Jamais Kurogane n'avait vu une créature d'une telle finesse, qui semblait parcourir les touches de l'imposant instrument avec une telle aisance que les notes semblaient couler toutes seules.

Puis la musique disparut aussi fugacement quelle était apparue laissant dans le cœur de Kurogane un manque étrange. Il n'avait pas envie que ça se finisse si vite.

« Je crois bien que j'ai eu un spectateur ! »

Kurogane sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il entendit cette voix douce s'adresser à lui, il avait tellement été perturbé par le silence soudain qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que le jeune pianiste l'avait vu.

-Ouais...Tu joues bien...

-Merci ! Répondit l'apparition avec un sourire angélique, est-ce que je pourrais connaître le nom de mon spectateur surprise ?

-Kurogane.

-Kuro...Gane...C'est trop long ! Ça va si je t'appelle Kuro-chan ?

-Même pas en rêve ! J'ai un prénom respecte-le !

Ce qui arriva étonna le lycée au plus haut point : son hurlement avait déclenché un rire cristallin chez son interlocuteur, aussi mélodieux que la chanson qu'il venait de jouer, si hypnotique qu'il n'arrivait même plus à être en colère.

- Puis comment tu connais les suffixe Japonais toi ? Le questionna-t-il pour dévier une conversation dont il avait perdu le contrôle.

-Je parle Japonais couramment Kuro-pii ! J'ai vécu dans ce pays toute mon enfance...

-C'est KU-RO-GA-NE espèce d'abruti à frange !

-J'ai pas de frange Kuro-chan ! Regarde, tu vois bien que ça ne fait pas une ligne régulière...Continua-t-il en montrant les cheveux sur son front.

Le jeune japonais ne répondit même pas à cette affirmation qu'il considérait comme trop stupide et s'élança vers la sortie, il avait vraiment perdu son temps !

-Moi c'est Fye ! Déclara le pianiste en suivant Kurogane.

-Ok. Fit Kurogane encore agacé par les taquinerie récentes de l'ange blond.

-Ton prénom veut bien dire acier noir nee Kuro-pii ?

-Kurogane ! Et oui ça veut dire acier noir...

-C'est un joli prénom Kuro-Sama.

-Alors arrête de l'écorcher !

Le Kuro-Sama en question ouvrit la porte vitrée qui menait vers l'extérieur pour remarquer que, si l'orage s'était dissipé, la pluie elle, continuait de tomber. Complétement dépité il s'avança vers son calvaire, il fallait bien qu'il rentre chez lui à un moment ou un autre. Mais alors qu'il pensait que l'eau froide allait glisser sur lui, imbiber ses vêtements, il n'en fut rien. Il leva la tête et réalisa qu'il avait été protégé par un tissu d'un bleu aussi limpide qu'un ciel d'été, aussi magnifique que les iris de Fye qui le fixait intensément.

-Kuro-Sama va être tout mouillé s'il reste comme ça sous l'averse.

-Et tu comptes me servir de garde-pluie comme ça jusque chez moi ?

-Non, seulement jusqu'à ce que nos chemin se séparent !

OoO

-Je crois qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir Kuro-Sama ! Tu peux garder le parapluie ce soir !

-Mais et toi ? Tu vas être trempé !

-Non j'habite juste à côté d'ici ! Puis ça nous fera une excuse pour nous revoir comme ça ! Déclara Fye avec un sourire mutin.

-C'est d'accord accepta Kurogane en bougonnant.

-Yata ! Alors à demain ! Je serai au conservatoire ! Même heure même endroit qu'aujourd'hui Hyuuu !

Kurogane acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, remercia Fye pour le parapluie et s'éloigna.

-Kuro-sama le héla Fye alors qu'il était au bout de la rue, je jouerai le même morceau au piano demain, tu avais l'air de l'aimer tellemeeeeeent Hyu ! Hyu !

-La Ferme abruti !

Et alors qu'il tournait le dos à Fye pour se diriger vers son domicile il ne put empêcher un petit sourire de s'échapper de ses lèvres à la pensée de revoir son désormais ami, de pouvoir à nouveau écouter sa musique envoutante.

Finalement il avait bien fait de pleuvoir ce soir là...


	3. Chapter 3 : Holocauste en trois temps

**Et un autre OS avec pour thème « maison ».**

**Bon cet Os est un peu strange alors je mets le rating en T, le fluff ce sera pas pour ce thème là je préviens ^^.**

**Sur ceux place à l'histoire.**

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il ne savait pas où il était. Il regardait autour de lui, toutes les issues avaient été condamnées, les fenêtre avait été recouvertes d'une coloration noire dont quelques écailles apparaissaient par endroit, seule source de lumière de cette pièce sordide. La peur au ventre le jeune homme blond se leva du sol poussiéreux et c'était les mains tremblantes qu'il ouvrait la porte de bois usé. Un hurlement sortit de sa gorge, hurlement de dégout, un cri d'animal blessé. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol, des hommes, des femmes des enfants, tous carbonisés, certains étaient désossés, d'autres étaient tellement émaciés qu'il était impossible de savoir à quoi aurait pu ressembler les traits de leur visage.

Tétanisé, Fye ne n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux de ce spectacle abominable, il se retint au mur pour ne pas tomber.. Qui avait pu faire une chose pareille ? Soudain tout le corps du garçon se figea encore plus. Il venait d'entendre des bruits de pas. Avec une lenteur presque risible il tourna la tête. Une silhouette se détachait vers l'étage du dessus, grande, avec un manteau à capuche, un couteau de cuisine à main.

-Tu es le prochain Fye...Annonça-elle d'une voix hypnotique.

D'un mouvement souple Fye se mit à courir, dévalant l'escalier avec la force du désespoir, il tenta d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée mais celle-ci était fermé à clé, et l'assassin avançait vers lui avec une démarque féline...

-Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper...

Comme pour lui montrer qu'il avait raison il agrippa la tête du garçon le plaqua contre le mur, plaça la lame très proche de sa gorge.

-Ta peau paraît si douce à cet endroit, j'ai bien envie de commencer par te découper ici qu'en pense-tu ? Ou plutôt nous allons commencer par ces jolis petits bras...

Fye sentait la lame sur le point d'entrer en contact avec son corps tremblant, il pouvait discerner toute la folie dans le regard de son agresseur aux long cheveux noirs. Des larmes perlèrent le visage du blond. Il le savait...Il était trop tard...Il allait mourir ici, il allait devenir comme ces corps effrayants, et tout sombrerait dans le néant.

Il sentait le métal froid ouvrir sa peau, il criait encore et encore mais personne n'allait l'entendre, il se débattait mais personne ne le saurait. Et ce couteau qui continuait son ouvrage sur sa peau pale...

Tout à coup l'homme desserra la prise qu'il avait sur le corps de Fye avant de le lâcher totalement, non sans le regarder une dernière fois de ses yeux exorbités.

-Comment...Fit-il avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

C'est alors que Fye le vit. Des cheveux courts, des yeux d'un rouge aussi soutenu, aussi rouge que le sang qui s'écoulait du long morceau de verre planté dans le cœur d'Ashura.

-Kurogane...

-C'est finit ! On va sortir d'ici tu m'entends ? On va vivre ! Fit l'enfants au cheveux noirs en se jetant dans les bras de son ami blessé qui versait des larmes de soulagement.

_Rubrique fait divers : _

_Un psychopathe retrouvé mort dans sa propre maison, terrassé par un enfant de 12 ans_

_Cette homme de 45 ans appelé Ashura n'avait jamais attiré l'attention dans son quartier, professeur de science respecté par ses pairs jamais personne ne l'aurait suspecté d'avoir assassiné 25 personnes en l'espace de quelques mois. _

_Les enfants qui ont survécu, sont entre les mains des psychologues, et le petit garçon qui a sauvé son ami ne sera pas poursuivit par la justice, son cas recelant de la légitime défense. Le jeune garçon a décrété avoir agi pour protéger la personne qui lui était la plus chère._

Fin de la rubrique fait divers.


	4. chapitre 4 : Salé sucré

**Voici un nouvel Os qui a pour thème "soupçon"**

**Disclamer : Comme toujours les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété des CLAMP.**

* * *

- Et voilà ! Un peu de beurre, un peu de sel, pour faire un bon repas ! Tralalalalala !

- Tu pourrais pas cuisiner en silence non ? Maugréa un jeune brun contre son alter-ego à la peau de marbre.

Mais quelle idée il avait eu de rester avec lui alors que les enfants et la boule de poil partaient faire des courses ! Enfin s'il ne l'avait pas fait il aurait dû supporter le manju en plus de tenir la chandelle aux deux plus jeunes, et ça c'était hors de question !

- Mais Kuro-sama, la meilleure cuisine et celle faite dans la bonne humeur ! Et quoi de mieux que de chanter pour être heureux ?

- Tss. Répondit-il simplement avant de se retourner pour partir de la cuisine, il avait autre chose à faire que supporter ce blond insupportable !

- Attends Kuro-chan ! Fit le blond en question en attrapant le bras de son ami pour le retenir, j'ai besoin d'un gouteur de plat !

Kurogane se contenta de soupirer avant de se retourner vers son compagnon, après tout si c'était le meilleur moyen pour ensuite avoir la paix...

- Vas-y fais moi gouter ton plat...Qu'est ce que c'est au fait ce truc ?

- Ce « truc » comme tu l'appelles aussi bien Kuro-chan c'est un bœuf bourguignon !

- C'est Kurogane ! _Hum du bœuf...pour une fois qu'il ne me fait pas manger des saloperies sucrée._l. _C'est bizarre, il y a anguille sous roche ! Peut-être que c'est du bœuf sucré ! Oui voilà ! Il va me faire manger un bœuf au caramel ! C'est hors de question ! Il ne m'aura pas cette espèce de..._

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase mentalement. Il sentit tout à coup qu'on fourrait quelque chose dans sa bouche. Une cuillère en bois ! Ce traitre avait profité de son inattention pour lui faire gouter de force son plat infâme !

_Attendez deux secondes...Mais c'est pas sucré !_ A son grand étonnement le bœuf bourguignon que Fye avait mitonné était à des années lumières de ce qu'il aurait imaginé ! Il était salé comme il fallait, la viande semblait fondre dans la bouche, la sauce était onctueuse...Kurogane était sur le point de se perdre transporté par un tel délice...

- Alors c'est comment Kuro-sama ? S'enquit Fye avec un grand sourire.

- C'est bon...Mais il manque un soupçon de poivre, rétorqua le ninja pour la forme, ce qui eut le don d'étirer encore plus le sourire de son compagnon.

- Je pourrais te faire plein de repas comme ça mon Kuro si tu aimes Hyuuuu ! Et puis, te faire connaître de nouvelles sensation gustative est toujours un plaisir pour moi, ne l'oublie pas susurra-t-il à l'oreille du jeune homme brun.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Kurogane avec un sourire imperceptible, il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai envie de gouter là maintenant, continua-t-il en fixant les lèvres tentantes, trop tentantes du mage.

Et avant que Fye ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit sa bouche fut envahie par une langue experte et sensuelle, son corps fut plaqué contre un corps brulant et sculptural, et tout son être fut grisé par ces sensations oh combien délicieuses.

Alors qu'il répondait avec joie au baiser, Fye songea que Kurogane avait dû beaucoup aimer son plat pour réagir ainsi au quart de tour.

Il avait vraiment bien fait d'ajouter un soupçon de gingembre à son bœuf bourguignon.


	5. Chapter 5 : may it be

**Une autre fiction sous le thème "représailles" cette fois-ci**

**Cet os sera en deux parties, il est un peu court, peut-être qu'un jour je reprendrais l'idée pour en faire un OS beaucoup plus long, mais pour l'instant je poste la première partie en l'état ^^.**

**Disclamer : tout aux CLAMP rien à moi T_T**

* * *

Seul le silence régnait en cette nuit, seule la douleur s'inscrivait dans les yeux grenat d'un jeune homme au cheveux aussi noirs que sa tenue de guerre.

Il avait voulu se venger, il avait voulu faire connaître à cet homme infâme toute la douleur qui abritait son cœur depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Mais il avait une fois de plus perdu contre ce monstre, qui l'avait dessaisi d'un être cher à nouveau...

_Fye..._

_-Kuro-sama, je pars avec toi ! Je te serai utile tu verras !_

_-Idiot, c'est dangereux ! Surtout qu'avec ta magie tu es la cible privilégié de cette saloperie de chasseur de pouvoir !_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Kuro-kuro, je serai prudent ! Puis tu seras là pour assurer mes arrières !_

Il avait échoué...

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas obligé à rester au château ? Pourquoi avait-il cédé une fois de plus à ce regard suppliant, à la perceptive de contempler ce visage magnifique encore encore, lui qui hantait déjà ses rêves chaque nuit ? S'il s'était retenu Fye ne serait pas...

-Fye n'est pas mort.

Cette voix douce et déterminée à la fois, fit sursauter de plus belle le guerrier. Il tourna le visage vers celle-ci et croisa le regard d'une jeune fille aussi pure que belle. Avec ses grands yeux noisettes, ses long cheveux blonds et son visage poupin, elle respirait tellement l'innocence et la fragilité...Pourtant elle était ici, avec lui sur ce champ de bataille silencieux. Ici parmi les morts, là où Fye avait disparu happé par le piège de Fei Wan reed...

-Elda...

Il est encore en vie, j'en suis certaine ! Si on joint nos forces on peut encore le sauver, mais si on abandonne maintenant tout est fini Kurogane. Alors que décides-tu ?

Kurogane écarquilla les yeux de surprise. La princesse de Valéria, la sœur de Fye venait de lui faire entendre raison...A l'instar de son frère elle paraissait tellement fragile, alors qu'il émanait d'elle une force et une détermination incroyable : Celle de ne jamais baisser les bras qu'importe les circonstances. Un sourire presque imperceptible franchit le visage du brun. Elda avait raison, il y avait encore un moyen de sauver Fye, même si pour cela il devrait le payer de sa vie.

-On va l'arracher des griffes de ce porc à barbe !

-Mais on ne sait pas où il a pu emmener Fye, intervint Shaolan qui avait tout entendu de la conversation.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Trancha Elda.

-Et pourquoi on ne doit pas s'inquiéter ? Intervint à son tour Un guerrier, répondant sur nom de Fuma.

-Parce que je sais exactement où est mon frère...

**à suivre...**


End file.
